


Keep Your Snake in its Cage

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bird mom, Brief Conniverse, Brief pearlnet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, I might write more Meet the Parents AU because it's fun to write ahah, Light Dom/sub, Like when I say light, Meeting the Parents, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Masturbation, Pearlnet, Peridot is an anxious mess who needs her girlfriend!, Separation Anxiety, Sex, amedot - Freeform, conniverse, hehe, i mean blink and you'll miss it, pearlnet parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Meeting Amethyst's family has been really difficult. Between Pearl's icy glares and Garnet's monotone expression and voice, Peridot has no idea where she stands with her girlfriend's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a Meet the Parents au

 

Peridot groaned against Amethyst's mouth. 

They shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't  _supposed_ to be doing anything. But she found that she could care less. 

But when Amethyst snaked her tongue around Peridot's mouth, she had to pull back. 

"No, we can't." Peridot said blinking rapidly.

"No we can't what?" Amethyst cheekily asked, kissing from Peridot's jaw to her tiny neck. 

"Unf- we can't touch each other. I've already made a terrible impression, and this is the one rule that.." Peridot lost her train of thought as Amethyst began to suck on her neck. Peridot bit her lip to prevent a moan from spilling out, and wrapped her legs around Amethyst's waist. She wanted more of her girlfriend. 

Amethyst grinded against Peridot's pajama shorts, and Peridot knew that she had to stop. 

"No! Amethyst I-  _WE_ can't!" She pushed Amethyst back until she was no longer near her, and took a deep breathe. 

"Might I ask why?" Amethyst smirked at her. Peridot smiled sadly. 

"Garnet told me to keep my hands to myself while I am under your roof. We can't," Peridot sighed feeling ridiculous, "we can't have sex." 

Amethyst's eyebrows furrowed before she crawled next to where Peridot was laying down and closed her eyes. 

Peridot mentally counted down in her head, waiting for her girlfriend to explode. 

_Three...two....on-_

"It isn't fair! Steven's sleeping with Connie in the same room!" Amethyst shrieked. Peridot nodded, she hated feeling like Garnet and Pearl didn't like her. No matter how hard she tried to impress them, she ended up making matters worse. 

"I know, baby. I know." Peridot said softly as she caressed Amethyst's hair. She grabbed her hand and rolled her finger over Amethyt's large knuckles.  _Knuckles that felt so good when inside of her._

Peridot tried to shake the thought away. 

"Listen, it's only for a week, we can handle that!" Peridot tried to reassure Amethyst, but Amethyst's wide eyes glared. 

There was no way that they could survive this, they had sex at least once a day, sometimes twice. 

Amethyst pouted, and oh how Peridot hated when her girlfriend did that. Peridot leaned forward and gave Amethyst a chaste kiss. What started out as a chaste kiss turned into heavy breathing and wet, slippery tongues sliding over one another's. 

Amethyst pulled back-completely enjoying the sound of Peridot's whine- and placed her forehead to Peridot's. 

"I have an idea."

"What?" Peridot asked, her breath feeling hot on Amethyst's face. 

"We can just masturbate."

"Masturbate?"

"Ya masturbate," Amethyst moaned as she slid her hand down her own pants. She was already so wet from all of the teasing, she wanted to cum already. 

Peridot watched, completely enthralled as Amethyst played with herself. She rubbed her fingers over her clit, and Peridot could hear the wet sloshing sound of Amethyst's fingers completely pleasuring her. 

"You know, it'll be more fun if you do it too." Amethyst teased. 

Peridot flushed, "I'm sorry," Peridot stuck her fingers in her mouth, quickly wetting them. It was more for show, she was already soaking. Amethyst moaned at the sight and rubbed fucked herself faster. 

"I was just in awe of how beautiful you look when you masturbate."

"You perv."

Peridot smiled at Amethyst's remark and slid her fingers inside of her own pussy. Her clit was practically throbbing from the lack of attention that it had received. Peridot tried really hard not to close her eyes as she watched Amethyst pleasure herself. Amethyst kept biting her lip, her breathing was getting heavier, and she began rolling her hips- a sign that she was close. 

Peridot kissed Amethyst and sped up the pace on her own clit, when she pulled back from the kiss she murmured, "Ames try and keep your eyes open, I want us to watch each other cum." 

Amethyst's eyes open and widened as Peridot squirmed and keened, her legs shaking as she came. Amethyst kept her eyes on Peridot, who despite cumming, kept her eyes open as well. 

Peridot smiled widely and slid her hands out her pants and onto Amethyst's face. 

"Cum baby, please I wanna watch."

That's all the motivation that she needed. Amethyst gasped and bent down to bite Peridot's shoulder as she came. Peridot could feel Amethyst shaking through it, and began caressing her hair. 

Amethyst slid off of Peridot and barely had time to catch her breath before the basement door was thrown wide open. Peridot tried not to flinch, meanwhile Amethyst smirked. 

In walked Pearl eyeing at them. A short moment passed before she cleared her throat. 

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, is all." 

Amethyst snorted, "Ya well, I was just saying goodnight to Peridot!" Amethyst scooted closer towards Peridot and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. For once, Peridot was glad that they hadn't gotten undressed, otherwise there would be no way to lie about what they were actually doing. 

Pearl still didn't buy it though. She squinted at the pair before huffing and turning right back around, she left the door slightly ajar. Amethyst didn't speak til she no longer heard her mother walk lightly up the stairs. 

"It's been fun babe," Amethyst murmured before kissing Peridot again. When she pulled back Peridot grabbed her hands. 

"Wait don't go - fuck! - I meant... umm.. goodnight!" Peridot squealed and quickly got under the covers. Amethyst looked sadly at the heap of a human under the covers. 

Amethyst knew just how much better Peridot slept when Amethyst was with her, Peridot really didn't like it when Amethyst had to leave or go away. She tried to put on a brave face, but Amethyst knew just how much she mattered to Peridot. 

Without a word, Amethyst crawled under the covers, and wrapped her arms snugly around Peridot's body, waiting for her to fall asleep. 

When she could hear Peridot's breathing slow down from it's quick panicked state to calmer, to mellow. She waited for five minutes before unwrapping herself from Peridot's body. She got out of the bed, and readjusted the bed sheets. She kissed Peridot lightly on the forehead, and tip toed out of the basement. 

She really hoped that the week would improve for Peridot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao, of course it doesn't improve Ames! :)))  
> This is just a lil something something I wrote because I keep deleting my Amedot work, idk I'm trying to experiment a little bit more with the dynamics of their relationship. I hope it shows! Oh, if you read, "What A Girl Wants," I'm going to TRY to update at least by Friday evening!!! <33


End file.
